Òåìíûå àëëåè
by Sejr
Summary: Ëåòî, æàðà, òåìíûå àëëåè, Áëýê è åãî ïîäîçðåíèÿ... Ñíåéï è Ëþïèí... Íå ðåêîìåíäóåòñÿ ÷èòàòü ñëàáîíåðâíûì ïîêëîííèêàì ïðîôåññîðà çåëüåâàåðíèÿ!


Äèñêëýéìåð: ïåðñîíàæè ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ. Ðîóëèíã, íàçâàíèå – È.Áóíèíó, ñþæåò – Ñ.Áëýêó.  À ìíå - êëàâèàòóðà, íà êîòîðîé âñå ýòî áûëî íàáèòî. *g*

Òåìíûå àëëåè 

Âû êîãäà-íèáóäü áûâàëè â Õîãâàðòñå ëåòîì? Íå áûâàëè? Çíà÷èò, è ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå íå ìîæåòå, íàñêîëüêî â êîëäîâñêîé øêîëå ìîæåò áûòü ñêó÷íî… Ñîáñòâåííî, îò îò÷àÿííîé ñêóêè ÿ è âëÿïàëñÿ âî âñþ ýòó èñòîðèþ.

Ìíå áû è ñàìîìó âðÿä ëè äîâåëîñü ïîïàñòü ýòèì ëåòîì â øêîëó, åñëè áû íå ÷èíîâíèê èç ìèíèñòåðñòâà ìàãèè, êîòîðîãî óãîðàçäèëî îøèáèòüñÿ êàìèíîì. Êîðî÷å ãîâîðÿ, âìåñòî ïðèåìíîé Êîðíåëèóñà Ôóäæà ïàðåíü óìóäðèëñÿ îêàçàòüñÿ â ñïàëüíå ìîåé ëîíäîíñêîé êâàðòèðû. Ìåíÿ òîãäà ñïàñëî òîëüêî òî, ÷òî áåäíÿãà çäîðîâî ïåðåïóãàëñÿ. Òóò ÿ åãî ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàþ - âîò óæ íå çíàþ, ÷òî áû ÿ ñäåëàë, îáíàðóæèâ ïåðåä ñàìûì íîñîì óáèéöó, êîòîðûé ñáåæàë èç Àçêàáàíà è òðè ñ ïîëîâèíîé ãîäà íàõîäèòñÿ â ðîçûñêå! Ê òîìó æå îäåòîãî â îäíè òðóñû, ñ çóáíîé ùåòêîé çà ùåêîé è æóòêî âûòàðàùåííûìè ãëàçàìè. Íàâåðíîå, òîæå áû çàîðàë  è êèíóëñÿ îáðàòíî â êàìèí. ß áû, íàâåðíîå, è ñàì òîãäà  çàîðàë, åñëè áû íå çóáíàÿ ùåòêà…

Òàê èëè èíà÷å, êâàðòèðà áûëà çàñâå÷åíà, è ÿ îêàçàëñÿ íà óëèöå ñ ñàìûì ìèíèìóìîì âåùåé. È æèçíü ìîÿ ñòàëà áû â áóêâàëüíîì ñìûñëå ñîáà÷üåé, åñëè áû íå Äàìáëüäîð. Äèðåêòîð Õîãâàðòñà áûë íàñòîëüêî ëþáåçåí, ÷òî ïðèãëàñèë ìåíÿ ïåðåêàíòîâàòüñÿ â øêîëå, ïîêà ìèíèñòåðñòâî íå óñïîêîèòñÿ. À êîãäà îí äîáàâèë, ÷òî òàì ÿ ñìîãó áûòü êðàéíå ïîëåçåí â áîðüáå ñ Òåìíûì Ëîðäîì, âàø ïîêîðíûé ñëóãà Ñèðèóñ Áëýê îêîí÷àòåëüíî ðàñòàÿë è ñäàëñÿ.

Îäíàêî âåðíåìñÿ ê Õîãâàðäñó. Îáû÷íî ê èþëþ ìåñÿöó â çàìêå íå îñòàåòñÿ íèêîãî, êðîìå Õàãðèäà ñ åãî çâåðèíöåì, Ôèë÷à ñ îáëåçëîé êîøêîé è ïàðû-òðîéêè ìåëàíõîëè÷íûõ ïðèâèäåíèé â òåìíûõ çàêîóëêàõ áàøåí. Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî îáû÷íî 16 èþíÿ, ïðîâîäèâ ïîñëåäíèõ ó÷åíèêîâ, ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêèé ñîñòàâ îáëåã÷åííî âçäûõàë è óñòðàèâàë òèõóþ êîðïîðàòèâíóþ âå÷åðèíêó. Òèõóþ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîñëå íåå íèêòî è íèêîãäà íå ïðîñûïàëñÿ ïîä ñòîëîì â ÷óæîì áåëüå (õîòÿ î âå÷åðèíêàõ ìîãó ñóäèòü òîëüêî ñî ñëîâ íàøåãî äåëèêàòíîãî Ëþïèíà, òàê ÷òî íå çíàþ, íå çíàþ…). À ñëåäóþùèì æå óòðîì íàðîä ïðîùàëñÿ è ðàçúåçæàëñÿ ê ñâîèì äðóçüÿì â Áåëüãèè, òåòóøêàì â Êîðíóýëëå è ôàìèëüíûì îñîáíÿ÷êàì â Õýìïøèðå. Äàæå ãàäèíà Ïèâç óìóäðÿëñÿ êóäà-òî ñëèíÿòü íà îòäûõ. 

Òàê áûëî, ïîæàëóé, ñî äíÿ îñíîâàíèÿ Õîãâàðòñà, íî òîëüêî íå â Î÷åðåäíîå Óæàñíî Îòâåòñòâåííîå Ëåòî Áîðüáû Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Ñ-Êåì. Çà ïðîøåäøèé ãîä âîåííûå äåéñòâèÿ íàáðàëè òàêîé îáîðîò, ÷òî íèêòî, â îáùåì-òî, íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî ñëåäóþùàÿ çèìà áóäåò ðåøàþùåé, è ýíòóçèàçì îáåèõ ñòîðîí ïðèíèìàë ëèõîðàäî÷íûé õàðàêòåð. 

Òî åñòü ôîðìàëüíî â Õîãâàðòñå íèêîãî íå áûëî. È êàêîé-íèáóäü çàíåñåííûé øàëüíûì âåòðîì â ýòó îêîíå÷íîñòü Øîòëàíäèè íàáëþäàòåëü óâèäåë áû ìèðíûé è ìðà÷íûé òèõèé ñòàðûé çàìîê ñ ïðèâèäåíèÿìè è áëóæäàþùèìè îãîíüêàìè. Îäíàêî â äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè íàçâàòü Õîãâàðòñ òèõèì ìîæíî áûëî ïðèìåðíî ñ òåì æå óñïåõîì, ÷òî è ïëàâèëüíûé öåõ êàêîãî-íèáóäü ìàí÷åñòåðñêîãî ÷óãóíîëèòåéíîãî çàâîäà ãäå-íèáóäü â íà÷àëå ïðîøëîãî âåêà. 

Òàê âîò, øåñòíàäöàòîãî ÷èñëà äåéñòâèòåëüíî èìåëà ìåñòî òðàäèöèîííàÿ âå÷åðèíêà, íà êîòîðîé âàøåãî ïîêîðíîãî ñëóãè, åñòåñòâåííî, îïÿòü íå áûëî. Ñåìíàäöàòîãî ãîñïîäà ïðåïîäàâàòåëè ðàçúåõàëèñü ñ ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ëåãêèìè ÷åìîäàíàìè. À äâàäöàòîãî, êîãäà ñîãëÿäàòàè Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà äîëîæèëè îáî âñåì õîçÿèíó è ñâåðíóëè ïàëàòî÷íûé ëàãåðü, â êîòîðîì îíè ñ àïðåëÿ ìåñÿöà ñòàðàòåëüíî èçîáðàæàëè íà ïðîìîçãëîì øîòëàíäñêîì âåòðó ìàãëîâ-òóðèñòîâ, øêîëà íà÷àëà îæèâàòü. 

Â ðåçóëüòàòå ê ìîìåíòó ìîåãî ïîÿâëåíèÿ íàðîäó áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî: ïîëíûé ýíòóçèàçìà Àëüáóñ, Ìèíåðâà, Õàãðèä, Ñïðàóò, äîíåëüçÿ ñåðüåçíûé Ôèë÷ è ìàäàì Ïîìôðè â ôîðìå ïîëåâîé ñåñòðû ñîðîêîâûõ ãîäîâ. È ýòî ïðè òîì, ÷òî ÿ îêàçàëñÿ äàëåêî íå ïîñëåäíèì!

 Ñëåäóþùèì æå âå÷åðîì â ãëàâíîé ãîñòèíîé òèõî âîçíèê Ëþïèí â ïûëüíîé ïî îáûêíîâåíèþ ðîáå è ñ ýëåãàíòíî ïîòåðòîé äîðîæíîé ñóìêîé â ðóêàõ. Ëþïèí åùå íå çàêîí÷èë çäîðîâàòüñÿ ñî âñåìè ïðèñóòñòâóþùèìè, êàê ïðèáûëà Õó÷, âåñåëàÿ è ñâåðêàþùàÿ ãëàçàìè, êàê øàéêà ãîáëèíîâ íà ïðîäóêòîâîì ñêëàäå, ñ ïÿòüþ áóòûëî÷êàìè ðîñêîøíåéøåãî êîíüÿêà â ÷åìîäàíå. Êàê âûÿñíèëîñü, îíà áûëà âûíóæäåíà çàäåðæàòüñÿ â Ïàðèæå ó ñåñòðû ïî âàæíûì ïðè÷èíàì ñóãóáî äåëîâîãî õàðàêòåðà…. Àãà… Êîíüÿê, ïîëîæèì, ó÷óÿëè òîëüêî ìû ñ Ëþïèíîì, à âîò íàäïèñü ãóáíîé ïîìàäîé íà ÷åìîäàíå: «Èç Ïàðèæà ñ ëþáîâüþ. Ñàðà, Äæîàííà, Ïîëü, Ìèøåëü» ìîæíî áûëî è ñòåðåòü… 

Íåñêîëüêî ïîçæå, â ñàìûé ðàçãàð ÷óäåñíîé ëåòíåé ãðîçû, êîãäà âñå ñîáðàâøèåñÿ óæèíàëè â ãëàâíîì çàëå, äâåðè ðàñïàõíóëèñü è âîøåë ñòàðûé Øèçîãëàç Õìóðè. Õìóðè ïîäîçðèòåëüíî îãëÿäåë ñîáðàâøóþñÿ ïóáëèêó, íàîáíèìàëñÿ ñ Äàìáëüäîðîì, ïîõâàëèë ãåíèàëüíûé ïëàí êîíñïèðàöèè è ñåë åñòü. 

Ïðèìåðíî ÷åðåç äâàäöàòü ìèíóò íà ïîðîãå ïîÿâèëñÿ ìðà÷íûé è ìîêðûé Ñíåéï, êîòîðûé, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ïî äîðîãå ÷óòü íå âðåçàëñÿ â øêîëüíóþ ñîâó. Ñíåéï òÿæåëî ïëþõíóë íà ïîë ÷åìîäàí, èç-ïîä êîòîðîãî íåìåäëåííî íàòåêëà ïðèëè÷íàÿ ëóæà, è îáúÿâèë, ÷òî Òåìíûé Ëîðä óçíàë î áóðíîé äåÿòåëüíîñòè â øêîëå è ëè÷íî âûäåðíóë åãî èç çàñëóæåííîãî îòïóñêà, ÷òîáû îòïðàâèòü øïèîíèòü â Õîãâàðòñ. Èòàê, ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêèé ñîñòàâ îêàçàëñÿ â ïîëíîì ñáîðå.

Ñòîèò ëè óäèâëÿòüñÿ, ÷òî, âîçâðàùàÿñü ê ñåáå â øåñòîì ÷àñó óòðà ïîñëå âîñõèòèòåëüíîãî ñåàíñà ÷åòûðåõ÷àñîâîãî òðåïà ñ Ëþïèíîì çà áóòûëî÷êîé êîíüÿêà (íåò, Ðåì, øàíòàæ – ãíóñíîå, íî îòíþäü íå íåáëàãîäàðíîå çàíÿòèå!), ÿ íàòêíóëñÿ íà Ïèâçà, êîòîðûé ñàìîçàáâåííî óêðàøàë ìîèìè íîñêàìè êàíäåëÿáðû â êîðèäîðå… 

~ ~ ~

Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü ïîñëå çàâòðàêà ìû ñ Ëþïèíîì ñèäåëè â ñîâåðøåííî ïóñòîé áèáëèîòåêå. ß ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì øàðèëñÿ íà ïîëêàõ è ïðåäàâàëñÿ íîñòàëüãèè, à Ëþïèí óæå âòîðîé ÷àñ ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî ïåðåïèñûâàë â òîëñòûé áëîêíîò êàêîå-òî óæàñíî äëèííîå è ñëîæíîå çàêëèíàíèå. Ìèíóò äåñÿòü ÿ ïîìîãàë, òî åñòü ïûòàëñÿ õîòÿ áû ðàçîáðàòü, î ÷åì èäåò ðå÷ü, íî äîâîëüíî áûñòðî çàïóòàëñÿ è ìàõíóë ðóêîé – íèêîãäà íå áûë ñèëåí â ìàíòèêå! Â áèáëèîòåêå è áåç òîãî áûëî ïîëíî ïðåêðàñíûõ âåùåé – ïðîñòî ìàòåðèàëüíûõ è îñÿçàåìûõ âîñïîìèíàíèé.

 - Ðåì, Ðåì! Òû òîëüêî ïîñìîòðè – ó÷åáíèê Áåðòû Õóêñ! Ïîìíèøü, îíà íà âûïóñêíîì ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ òàùèòü äîìîé øêîëüíóþ åðóíäó è ñäàëà êíèãè â áèáëèîòåêó! Òàê âîò îí, ïîäïèñàííûé! Ðåì, ñìîòðè, ýòî æå ìû ñ Äæåéìñîì ðèñîâàëè – âîò âèäèøü, íà ïîëÿõ? 

- Àãà… 

- Îíà òîãäà åùå çäîðîâî ðàçîçëèëàñü, Ïîìôðè ïîòîì òðè äíÿ ñâîäèëà ñ âàñ áîðîäàâêè… Ïîäóìàòü òîëüêî! Ðåì, òû òîëüêî ãëÿíü – ñáîðíèê êîíòðîëüíûõ ïî äåìîíîëîãèè! Ñêîëüêî ðàç ìû åãî ïûòàëèñü âûêðàñòü èç ñòîëà ó Äæîíñà… À êàê ìû õîòåëè ïðîáðàòüñÿ çà íèì â Çàïðåòíóþ Ñåêöèþ è çàñòóêàëè Ãåðòó Óýéñ ñ Ìàéêëîì Óîëëåñîì, à?

- Àãàà…

- Ðåì, áîæå ìîé, ñìîòðè, ýòî æå òà ñàìàÿ Ýíöèêëîïåäèÿ Ïðèçðàêîâ!!! Âîò, ãëÿäè…

- Àãà… - òîíêèé íîñ îáîðîòíÿ, ïîõîæå, è íå ñîáèðàëñÿ îòðûâàòüñÿ îò áëîêíîòà.

- Ðåì, òû íå ñìîòðèøü!

- Óãó…

- Ðåì!

Ðåì ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, óëûáíóëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ âçãëÿäîì ðàçáóæåííîãî, íî íå âïîëíå ïðîñíóâøåãîñÿ ÷åëîâåêà.

- Äà, Ñèðèóñ, ÷óäåñíî… 

È îïÿòü óòêíóëñÿ â áëîêíîò.

ß òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë è âûøåë èç áèáëèîòåêè. Ëþïèí, êàæåòñÿ, äàæå íå çàìåòèë… 

À íà ëåñòíèöå ÿ óìóäðèëñÿ ÷óòü íå ñáèòü ñ íîã ïî îáûêíîâåíèþ çëîãî Ñíåéïà. Êîòîðûé, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, òîæå íàïðàâëÿëñÿ â áèáëèîòåêó… Â ãîëîâå ïðîìåëüêíóëà ìñòèòåëüíàÿ ìûñëü: «Âîò òåáå, Ëþïèí, è äîñòîéíàÿ êîìïàíèÿ!» 

~ ~ ~

Åùå ÷åðåç äåíü îáíàðóæèëîñü, ÷òî âñå ïðèñòóïèëè ê ðàáîòå, è ÿ âïåðâûå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ñàìûì íåíóæíûì ñóùåñòâîì íà ñâåòå. Àëüáóñ çàïåðñÿ ó ñåáÿ â êàáèíåòå, óíè÷òîæàÿ øêîëüíûå çàïàñû ÷àÿ ñ ïå÷åíüåì, íåùàäíî ãîíÿÿ ìèíèñòåðñêèõ è øêîëüíûõ ñîâ ñ ïîñëàíèÿìè è áåñåäóÿ ñ äâóìÿ, à òî è òðåìÿ ãîëîâàìè â êàìèíå îäíîâðåìåííî. Ìèíåðâà ñóäîðîæíî ïûòàëàñü ñêîîðäèíèðîâàòü ïëàíû äåéñòâèé Õîãâàðòñà ñ Öåíòðîì Ñîïðîòèâëåíèÿ â Óýëüñå. È åñëè ê íåé íåîæèäàííî îáðàùàëèñü, ðàññåÿííî îòâå÷àëà íà óýëüññêîì äèàëåêòå.  Ñïðàóò è Ïîìôðè ñóòêàìè íå âûõîäèëè èç òåïëèöû, ïûòàÿñü ñîçäàòü ïðèíöèïèàëüíî íîâîå óíèâåðñàëüíîå ëåêàðñòâåííîå ñðåäñòâî íà îñíîâå êîðíåé áàëêàíñêèõ ìàíäðàãîð, è, êîãäà êòî-íèáóäü èìåë íåîñòîðîæíîñòü èõ ïîòðåâîæèòü, ñàìè ñòàíîâèëèñü ñòðàøíåå ëþáîé ìàíäðàãîðû. Øèçîãëàç, âûñìàòðèâàë, âûíþõèâàë, ïðîâåðÿë è ïåðåïðîâåðÿë âñ¸ è âñÿ, ÷åì äîâîäèë äî áåëîãî êàëåíèÿ Ñíåéïà, êîòîðûé íåïðåðûâíî ñòðî÷èë îò÷åòû è, ïîõîæå, ãîòîâ áûë èñêóñàòü êàæäîãî, êòî ïîäîéäåò ê íåìó áëèæå, ÷åì íà ïÿòü øàãîâ. Õàãðèä íÿí÷èëñÿ ñ î÷åðåäíûì – åñòåñòâåííî, ñîâåðøåííî ðó÷íûì! – âûâîäêîì òîøíîòâîðíûõ ðóêîêðûëûõ òâàðåé. Ëþïèí ñèäåë â áèáëèîòåêå, çàðûâøèñü â êíèæêè, è îòâå÷àë íà âñå âîïðîñû âåæëèâî, íî îäíîñëîæíî… 

À ÿ èëè ëåæàë íà êðîâàòè ñ êíèæêîé, èëè ñëîíÿëñÿ ïî øêîëå, â ïîèñêàõ äååñïîñîáíîãî ÷åëîâåêà, ñ êîòîðûì ìîæíî áûëî áû ïåðåêèíóòüñÿ äâóìÿ-òðåìÿ ñëîâàìè. Åùå, ïðàâäà, âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ñòðî÷èë äëÿ Ãàððè ïèñüìà äëèíîé ñ äîáðóþ ïðîñòûíþ – ìàëü÷èê ñíîâà ïðîâîäèë êàíèêóëû ó Óèçëè. Îäíàêî âðÿä ëè ìîè ïðîñòûíè êòî-òî ÷èòàë, ïîòîìó ÷òî, ñóäÿ ïî ñðåäíåìó îáúåìó îòâåòîâ («Äîðîãîé Ñèðèóñ! Ó ìåíÿ âñå õîðîøî. Èãðàëè â êâèääè÷ ñ áëèçíåöàìè. Ðîí ðóãàåòñÿ ñ Ïåðñè. Õåäâèãà ïîéìàëà ÿùåðèöó. Ïîêà, ïðèâåò Ëþïèíó!»), ëåòî ó êðåñòíèêà áûëî â ñàìîì ðàçãàðå… 

Îò òàêîé òîñêè ÿ è çàâåë ïðèâû÷êó ïðåâðàùàòüñÿ â ñîáàêó è óáåãàòü êóäà ïîäàëüøå â îêðåñòíîñòè Õîãâàðòñà. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, â ñîáà÷üåé øêóðå ìåíüøå èñïûòûâàåøü ïîòðåáíîñòü ãîâîðèòü.  

~ ~ ~

È âîò îäíàæäû, ÷óäåñíûì èþëüñêèì âå÷åðîì ÿ âîçâðàùàëñÿ â øêîëó èç Õîãñìèäà. Òåïëûé âåòåðîê íåæíî ïåðåáèðàë øåðñòü, íîñ ùåêîòàëè ëåòíèå çàïàõè, à ëàïû ñëåãêà ãóäåëè îò ïðèÿòíîé óñòàëîñòè. Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî ñëåãêà îòðàâëÿëî ñóùåñòâîâàíèå – ïàðà áëîõ, êîòîðûõ ÿ óìóäðèëñÿ-òàêè ïîäöåïèòü îò êàêîé-òî äåðåâåíñêîé äâîðíÿãè, íî äàæå îíè ìåíÿ íå îñîáî çàáîòèëè – âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà, êîðîòåíüêîå çàêëèíàíèå, è îò áëîõ íå îñòàíåòñÿ è ñëåäà. 

Íà ïîäõîäå ê Õîãâàðòñó ÿ çàäóìàëñÿ – ìîæíî áûëî ïðîáåæàòüñÿ îáû÷íîé äîðîãîé – âäîëü êâèääè÷íîãî ïîëÿ, ìèìî òåïëèö - è çàñêî÷èòü ïî äîðîãå ê Õàãðèäó (åñëè òîëüêî åãî òîøíîòâîðíûå ðóêîêðûëûå ëþáèìöû óñíóò õîòü íà ïîë÷àñà). Íî ñëèøêîì óæ ìàëà áûëà âåðîÿòíîñòü çàñòàòü õàãðèäîâûõ ãîðãóëèé ñïÿùèìè…  À ìîæíî áûëî ïîæàëåòü óñòàëûå ëàïû è ñðåçàòü ÷åðåç ñàä, à çàîäíî óñïåòü ê óæèíó è ïîáûñòðåå èçáàâèòüñÿ îò áëîõ, ó êîòîðûõ, ïîõîæå, ñ ïðèáëèæåíèåì íî÷è ïðîñíóëñÿ àïïåòèò. Ïîñëå íåäîëãèõ êîëåáàíèé ÿ ðåøèë îòïðàâèòüñÿ êîðîòêîé äîðîãîé è íûðíóë â êóñòû. 

ß òðóñèë ìåæäó êîðíÿìè, êóñòàìè, çàðîñøèìè êëóìáàìè è ïî÷òè äîáðàëñÿ äî ñåðåäèíû ñàäà, êàê âäðóã óñëûøàë ãîëîñà… Ñíà÷àëà ÿ óäèâèëñÿ – íåóæåëè êòî-òî ñïîäîáèëñÿ îòîðâàòüñÿ îò ðàáîòû è âûáðàòüñÿ íà ñâåæèé âîçäóõ? Íî òîëüêî êîãäà äî ìåíÿ äîøëî, ÷üè ýòî áûëè ãîëîñà, ÿ óäèâèëñÿ ïî íàñòîÿùåìó: ðàçãîâàðèâàëè Ñíåéï è Ëþïèí! Îò íåîæèäàííîñòè ÿ ðåçêî ïðèòîðìîçèë âñåìè ÷åòûðüìÿ ëàïàìè. 

Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû, íå ñòîèëî áû ìíå ñëóøàòü ÷óæèå ðàçãîâîðû, íî ñ äðóãîé – æóòêîå è ñîâåðøåííî íåäîñòîéíîå ëþáîïûòñòâî áóäòî ñõâàòèëî ìåíÿ çà øêèðêó è ïîâåðíóëî óøè â íóæíóþ ñòîðîíó. Â ãîëîâå òóò æå âîçíèêëà ñïàñèòåëüíàÿ ìûñëü: «À âäðóã Ñíåéï ñîáðàëñÿ óñòðîèòü Ðåìó ñêàíäàë èëè ÷òî-íèáóäü â òîì æå äóõå? Íåõîðîøî âîò òàê áðîñàòü Ðåìà îäíîãî!» - è ñîâåñòü êàïèòóëèðîâàëà.

 À ðàçãîâîð, ïîõîæå, áûë áîëåå ÷åì èíòåðåñíûé…

- … íåò, Ëþïèí, íàì íå î ÷åì áîëüøå ãîâîðèòü! – äîíåëüçÿ ðàçäðàæåííûé ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà.

- Íî Ñåâåðóñ, ïîñëóøàé, íåëüçÿ âå÷íî íîñèòü ýòî â ñåáå! Ïîâåðü ìíå -  _ÿ çíàþ! – ãîðÿ÷èé, ñðûâàþùèéñÿ, ïî÷òè óìîëÿþùèé øåïîò Ëþïèíà._

- Åùå êàê ìîæíî! Åñëè ýòîãî íå ìîãóò íåêîòîðûå – íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî íå ñìîãó ÿ!

- Òû íàïðàñíî ñåáÿ óñïîêàèâàåøü, òàêèì âåùàì íåëüçÿ ïðîòèâèòüñÿ…

- Îòëè÷íî ìîæíî! ß çíàþ çåëüå, êîòîðîå ïîìîæåò…

- Òû íå ïðîäåðæèøüñÿ äîëãî íà çåëüÿõ! Îäíàæäû òû ïîéìåøü, ÷òî áûë íå ïðàâ, à ìåíÿ íå áóäåò ðÿäîì! È åùå òîãäà òû ïîéìåøü, ÷òî ìíîãîå ïîòåðÿë!

- Îáåùàþ, ÷òî íå ñòàíó ïëàêàòü! Äîñòàòî÷íî?

- Ñåâåðóñ, íå îáìàíûâàé ñåáÿ, ÿ æå âèæó, ÷òî òåáå ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî íóæíî!

- Ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí!  - â ãîëîñå Ñíåéïà ëÿçãíóë ìåòàëë. - Áóäüòå ëþáåçíû, îòïóñòèòå ìîé ðóêàâ! ß óõîæó, è, íàäåþñü, ýòîò ãëóïûé ðàçãîâîð áîëüøå íå ïîâòîðèòñÿ… 

Êóñòû çàøóðøàëè, ðàçäâèíóëèñü, è ìèìî ìåíÿ áóêâàëüíî ïðîëåòåë ïðîôåññîð çåëüåäåëèÿ, åäâà íå çàäåâ ìîé íîñ ïîëîé ðîáû. À âäîãîíêó åìó îòâåò Ëþïèíà:

- Òû ïðîñòî íå õî÷åøü ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî òåáå ñâîéñòâåííû òå æå ñëàáîñòè, ÷òî è äðóãèì!!!

Ïðîâîäèâ Ñíåéïà ãîðÿùèì âçãëÿäîì, Ðåì îòðÿõíóë ñ ðîáû êîëþ÷êè è íàïðàâèëñÿ âñëåä çà íèì ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê Õîãâàðäñó. À ÿ îñòàëñÿ ñèäåòü êàê ïîëíûé èäèîò, çàáûâ äàæå ïðî áëîõ. 

Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ÿ ïðîñòî òóïî ñìîòðåë òóäà, ãäå êóñòû ñîìêíóëèñü çà ñïèíîé ó Ëþïèíà. Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ óñëûøàë ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, ÷åì ñëåäîâàëî, è ìîçã êàòåãîðè÷åñêè îòêàçûâàëñÿ óñâàèâàòü èíôîðìàöèþ. Íàêîíåö, óñïîêîèâ ñåáÿ ìûñëüþ, ÷òî ìíå ïðîñòî ïîêàçàëîñü, à èíà÷å è áûòü íå ìîæåò, ÿ òîæå íàïðàâèëñÿ â çàìîê. 

~ ~ ~

Çà çàâòðàêîì âñå áûëî òèõî è âïîëíå áëàãîïðèñòîéíî. Äàìáëäîð óëûáàëñÿ íàïðàâî è íàëåâî. Ìèíåðâà âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ÷òî-òî âñïîìèíàëà, ðàñïëåñêèâàëà ÷àé è íà÷èíàëà ÷òî-òî ñòðî÷èòü â ìàëåíüêîì êîðè÷íåâîì áëîêíîòèêå, êîòîðûé è òàê óæå ïåñòðåë ïîìåòêàìè "NB!". Øèçîãëàç ñòàðàòåëüíî äåëàë âèä, ÷òî åìó ðåøèòåëüíî íåèíòåðåñíî, î ÷åì øåï÷óòñÿ Ñïðàóò è Ïîìôðè, êîòîðûå â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü äåëàëè âèä, ÷òî èõ ñîâåðøåííî íå âîëíóåò âûòÿíóâøèéñÿ â ñòðóíêó Õìóðè, õîòÿ ïåðåøëè óæå íà áëèçêèé ê èíôðàçâóêó øåïîò. 

Ðåì âåë ñâåòñêóþ áåñåäó ñ Õó÷. Ñíåéï íà äðóãîì êîíöå ñòîëà ìðà÷íî êîâûðÿëñÿ â îâñÿíêå, âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè âÿëî êèâàÿ áåñêîíå÷íîìó ìîíîëîãó Ôëèòâèêà. Âûãëÿäåë îí åùå õóæå, ÷åì âñåãäà - ê ñòàíäàðòíîé íåçäîðîâîé áëåäíîñòè äîáàâèëñÿ íåæíî-ñåðûé îòòåíîê è ðîñêîøíåéøèå ñèíÿêè ïîä ãëàçàìè. 

Êîðî÷å ãîâîðÿ, âñå çàâòðàêàëè, à ÿ êàê ïîñëåäíèé ïðèäóðîê âñå âðåìÿ ïÿëèëñÿ òî íà Ñíåéïà, òî íà Ëþïèíà, ïûòàÿñü âûñìîòðåòü â èõ ïîâåäåíèè ÷òî-íèáóäü íåîáû÷íîå. Íè÷åãî íåîáû÷íîãî íå çàìåòèë, è ýòî ñèëüíî óòåøàëî. Áîëåå òîãî, ýòè äâîå ñêîðåå äðóã äðóãà ñòàðàòåëüíî èçáåãàëè.

Ïîä êîíåö ñëó÷èëîñü è âîâñå ðàäîñòíîå ñîáûòèå - ïðèëåòåë ôàìèëüíûé ôèëèí Óèçëè ñ ïèñüìîì îò Ãàððè. Âîò óæ íå çíàþ, ÷òî ìåíÿ áîëüøå îáðàäîâàëî – òî, ÷òî ôèëèí ïðèíåñ ïèñüìî, èëè òî, ÷òî îí ïëþõíóëñÿ ê Ñíåéïó â êîôå? 

ß ïîòðàòèë ïðèìåðíî ÷àñ íà îòâåò, è, ïðèäÿ ê îêîí÷àòåëüíîìó âûâîäó, ÷òî îò íåäîñòàòêà îáùåíèÿ ìíå ìîæåò ïðèìåðåùèòüñÿ è íå òàêîå, îòïðàâèëñÿ íà ïîèñêè Ëþïèíà. Åñòåñòâåííî, â áèáëèîòåêó.

~ ~ ~

Â áèáëèîòåêå áûëî òèõî, ïðîõëàäíî è ñóìðà÷íî – ñîëíöå åùå íå äîáðàëîñü äî ýòîãî ôàñàäà øêîëû. Â îòêðûòûå îêíà çàäóâàë òåïëûé âåòåðîê ñ âîñõèòèòåëüíûìè çàïàõàìè ñâåæåé òðàâû, ïûëüöû è ëåòíåãî óòðà. Äâåðü Çàïðåòíîé Ñåêöèè áûëà ïðèîòêðûòà, è ÿ òèõîíüêî ñêîëüçíóë âíóòðü. È îñòàíîâèëñÿ – èç-çà ñòåëëàæåé ïîñëûøàëèñü çíàêîìûå ãîëîñà.

Ìåæäó êíèæíûìè ïîëêàìè âèäíåëñÿ ëþáèìûé ñòîë Ëþïèíà, çà êîòîðûì, óðîíèâ ãîëîâó íà ðóêè, ñèäåë – íó êòî áû âû äóìàëè? – Ñíåéï. Ðåì, êîòîðîãî ÿ íå âèäåë, íàäî ïîëàãàòü, ñòîÿë ê ìîåìó ñòåëëàæó ñïèíîé.

-…Ðåì, ÿ íå çíàþ… - óñòàëî ïðîãîâîðèë Ñíåéï, íå ïîäíèìàÿ ãîëîâû. - …ÿ áîëüøå òàê íå ìîãó…

 Íàïðÿæåííàÿ ïàóçà. Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ÿ ñëûøàë íåðîâíîå îò âîëíåíèÿ äûõàíèå Ëþïèíà. 

- Çíà÷èò, òû áîëüøå íå ïîëàãàåøüñÿ íà ñâîå çåëüå?

-  ß æå ãîâîðþ – íå çíàþ! Ðåì, òåáå ëåãêî ãîâîðèòü. À ìíå íóæíî âðåìÿ…Ìåíüøå âñåãî íà ñâåòå õîòåëîñü áû íàðâàòüñÿ íà Ìèíåðâó èëè Ôèë÷à ñ Ìèññèñ Íîððèñ…

Ëþïèí ïîäîøåë ê íåìó ñçàäè è ïîëîæèë ðóêó íà ïëå÷î. 

- ß ïîíèìàþ, òåáå íàäî ðåøèòüñÿ… Íî âðåìåíè ó íàñ ïîêà äîñòàòî÷íî. ß âïîëíå ìîãó ïîäîæäàòü! Âñå çàâèñèò òîëüêî îò òåáÿ…

Ìîå áåçíàäåæíî èñïîð÷åííîå – Ìåðëèí, èíòåðåñíî êåì? – âîîáðàæåíèå òóò æå âêëþ÷èëîñü, íî ÿ óñèëèåì âîëè âåëåë åìó çàòêíóòüñÿ è àêêóðàòíî ïðèêðûë äâåðü.

~ ~ ~

Çà îáåäîì ìíå êóñîê â ãîðëî íå ëåç. «Ðåì è Ñíåéï! Íåóæåëè Ðåìó ïðàâäà íðàâÿòñÿ ïàðíè? Åñëè êîíêðåòíåå – íåóæåëè åìó ïðàâäà íðàâèòñÿ _Ñíåéï? Ìðà÷íûé ñêëî÷íûé Ñíåéï, ñ êîòîðûì ìû óâëåêàòåëüíî âîåâàëè, íà÷èíàÿ ñ ïåðâîãî êëàññà? À íà ñòàðûõ äðóçåé, çíà÷èò, íàïëåâàòü…» - âñå ýòî íàñòîëüêî îòäàâàëî îòêðîâåííûì ïðåäàòåëüñòâîì, ÷òî îò  îäíîé ìûñëè ñòàëî ïàðøèâî è âåñü ìèð âî ãëàâå ñ çàëîì ñòîëîâîé ïîïëûë ïåðåä ãëàçàìè. Ñòðàøíî çàõîòåëîñü çàâûòü. _

ß ñ òàêèì òîñêëèâûì âèäîì êîâûðÿëñÿ â öâåòíîé êàïóñòå, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð çàáîòëèâî ïðåäëîæèë ñõîäèòü ê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè èëè ïîïðîñèòü ó Ñíåéïà êàïåëü îò íåñâàðåíèÿ. Îò îäíîãî óïîìèíàíèÿ î ïðîôåññîðå çåëüåäåëèÿ ìíå ñòàëî îêîí÷àòåëüíî òîøíî, è ÿ âåæëèâî ïðîìÿìëèë ÷òî-òî ïðî îòñóòñòâèå àïïåòèòà è âûøåë èç çàëà, íå äîæèäàÿñü äåñåðòà.

~ ~ ~

ß ìðà÷íî ïÿëèëñÿ â ñåðîå äîæäëèâîå íåáî çà îêíîì ñâîåé ñïàëüíè, êîãäà â äâåðü òèõî ïîñòó÷àëè. 

- ß íå ïîìåøàë? – â êîìíàòó îñòîðîæíî çàãëÿíóë Ëþïèí. Íå ïîëó÷èâ îòâåòà, îáîðîòåíü ïðîäîëæèë:

- Ñèðèóñ, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ìû ïî÷òè ïåðåñòàëè îáùàòüñÿ… Çíàåøü, ÿ âèíîâàò… Ñëåäîâàëî áû ðàíüøå îáðàòèòü âíèìàíèå, ÷òî òû ñêó÷àåøü. Íî ñî âñåé ýòîé ñóìàòîõîé… Êàê òû îòíîñèøüñÿ ê òîìó, ÷òîáû ñìîòàòüñÿ íà âûõîäíûõ â Õîãñìèä? Ïîñèäåòü â «Òðåõ ìåòëàõ», êàê òîãäà, ïðîâåòðèòüñÿ… à äëÿ íà÷àëà ïðîñòî ïðèõîäè â ãîñòèíóþ âå÷åðîì, à? Ó ìåíÿ êîå-êàêàÿ ðàáîòà – íî ïîòîì ìîæíî ñõîäèòü ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ?

Íó íàäî ëè ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî ìåíÿ íå ïðèøëîñü äâàæäû óïðàøèâàòü?

~ ~ ~

Èòàê, âå÷åðîì ÿ áûë óäîñòîåí ÷åñòè ñèäåòü ñ Ëþïèíîì â Ìàëîé Ãîñòèíîé. Ðåì ðàçëîæèë ñâèòêè è êíèæêè è âû÷åð÷èâàë íà ïåðãàìåíòå çàòåéëèâûå ïåíòàãðàììû, âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè áîðìî÷à ÷òî-òî ïðî çàùèòíûå ðóíû, êîòîðûå íèêàê íå æåëàëè ñòàíîâèòüñÿ íà ìåñòî. ß ñèäåë â êðåñëå è ïèñàë Ãàððè ïèñüìî – òî÷íåå, ÿ ïÿëèëñÿ íà îãîíü â ëàìïå, à ïèñüìî ëåæàëî ó ìåíÿ íà êîëåíÿõ è æäàëî, êîãäà ÿ ñî÷èíþ õîòü ñòðî÷êó. Â ýòîì è çàêëþ÷àëîñü íàøå ñ Ëþïèíîì îáùåíèå – ñîáñòâåííî, íà áîëüøåå íèêòî è íå ðàññ÷èòûâàë. Çàòî ÿ ïîëó÷èë ïðåêðàñíóþ âîçìîæíîñòü ñêîëüêî óãîäíî êîïàòüñÿ â ñîáñòâåííûõ ìûñëÿõ. Ìàëåíüêèé ÿçû÷îê ïëàìåíè ïëÿñàë çà ñòåêëîì, óäèâèòåëüíûì îáðàçîì îñâåùàÿ âñþ êîìíàòó ìÿãêèì è òåïëûì ñâåòîì. Îò ýòîãî ñâåòà äàæå ìûñëè ñòàíîâèëèñü ïðèÿòíåå è ñïîêîéíåé. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Ðåì áûë çäåñü, òèõî ñêðèïåë ïåðîì ïî ïåðãàìåíòó è øóðøàë ñâèòêàìè – ñîâñåì êàê êîãäà ìû äâàäöàòü ëåò íàçàä âòðîåì ñèäåëè â ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ãîñòèíîé è äåëàëè äîìàøíèå çàäàíèÿ… È òî÷íî òàê æå íå áûëî ðÿäîì íèêàêîãî Ñíåéïà. ß òèõîíüêî ïîãëÿäåë íà Ëþïèíà, ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî âû÷åð÷èâàþùåãî ðîâíûå ëèíèè. «Íåò, êàêàÿ åðóíäà – êàê ÿ òîëüêî ìîã òàêîå ïîäóìàòü? Ðåìó âñåãäà íðàâèëèñü äåâóøêè. È Ðåì äåâóøêàì, êñòàòè, òîæå. Îäíè ýòè æåëòûå ãëàçà ÷åãî ñòîÿò… Äà äàæå åñëè áû è íå äåâóøêè – íóæåí åìó êàêîé-òî òàì Ñíåéï!» Ïîñëåäíÿÿ ìûñëü îêîí÷àòåëüíî ìåíÿ óñïîêîèëà, è ÿ ñîâñåì áûëî çàäðåìàë. Íî òóò ìåíÿ ñàìûì áåñöåðåìîííûì îáðàçîì ðàçáóäèëè.

- Ðåì! Íàì íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü.

Îò ãîëîñà âëåòåâøåãî â Ìàëóþ Ãîñòèíóþ Ñíåéïà ÿ ïîäñêî÷èë. Ëþïèí, êàæåòñÿ, òîæå – íà àêêóðàòíîé ïåíòàãðàììå ðàñïîëçàëàñü æèðíàÿ êëÿêñà.

- Ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ? – áóäü ÿ ïðîêëÿò, åñëè â ãëàçàõ îáîðîòíÿ íå âñïûõíóëî òùàòåëüíî ñêðûâàåìîå òîðæåñòâî.

- Äà, ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ, – Êîðîòêèé ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíûé âçãëÿä â ìîþ ñòîðîíó, – È, æåëàòåëüíî, áåç ñâèäåòåëåé. 

Ðåì óáðàë âçìàõîì ïàëî÷êè êëÿêñó è ñëåãêà âèíîâàòî ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ. 

- Ñèðèóñ, ïîæàëóéñòà…

- Ý-ý-ý… Íè÷åãî, ÿ êàê ðàç ñîáèðàëñÿ óõîäèòü! – ïðîìÿìëèë ÿ è ïîñëóøíî âûìåëñÿ èç ãîñòèíîé. Âîò è ïîîáùàëèñü.

Ê óæèíó ÿ îïîçäàë. Ìíå ðåøèòåëüíî íå  õîòåëîñü êîãî áû òî íè áûëî âèäåòü. È Ëþïèíà ñî Ñíåéïîì â îñîáåííîñòè. Õîòåëîñü äîáðàòüñÿ äî êîìíàòû, óïàñòü íà êðîâàòü, à ïîòîì äîëãî è ãðÿçíî ðóãàòüñÿ –  ÷òîáû äàæå ó Ïèâçà óøè çàâÿëè. 

~ ~ ~

Íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî çà çàâòðàêîì, îäíàêî, âñå îïÿòü áûëî àáñîëþòíî íîðìàëüíî – òî åñòü ïðèìåðíî êàê â ïðîøëûé ðàç: Ñíåéï è Ëþïèí äàæå íå ïîñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà, çàòî ÿ ÷óòü íå ñâåðíóë øåþ, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ òî îäíîãî, òî äðóãîãî. Ðîâíûì ñ÷åòîì íè÷åãî íåîáû÷íîãî, åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü îò÷àÿííîãî çàèãðûâàíèÿ Ïîìôðè è Âåêòîðà. Çàòî ìîÿ ïàìÿòü â òå÷åíèå âñåãî ïðîìåæóòêà âðåìåíè ìåæäó ÿè÷íèöåé è êîôå ñ ïå÷åíüåì óñëóæëèâî ïîäêèäûâàëà ôðàãìåíòû óñëûøàííîãî, à âîîáðàæåíèå ñ ýíòóçèàçìîì äîðèñîâûâàëî… ìíîãî ÷åãî. 

Çàâòðàê ïðîøåë íåîáûêíîâåííî ñïîêîéíî, è âñå íà÷àëè òèõî ðàçáðåäàòüñÿ ïî ñâîèì äåëàì. È òóò êîãäà ìû ñ Ðåìîì âûõîäèëè èç ñòîëîâîé, íàñ äîãíàë Ñíåéï è øåïíóë Ëþïèíó:

- Ïîñëå óæèíà â äåñÿòü.

- Æäó âàæíîãî ïèñüìà, – îáúÿñíèë ìíå Ëþïèí è ïðîâîäèë áûñòðî óäàëÿþùåãîñÿ Ñíåéïà òàêèì âçãëÿäîì, ÷òî, åé-áîãó, åñëè áû _òàê ñìîòðåëè íà ìåíÿ, ÿ áû îïðåäåëåííî ïîêðàñíåë äî êîí÷èêîâ âîëîñ. ß ïîíÿë, ÷òî åùå ïàðà äíåé ïîäîáíûõ äîãàäîê, è ÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî ñâèõíóñü._

~ ~ ~

Èòàê, ïðîèãíîðèðîâàâ ñîâåðøåííî îáàëäåâøåãî îò òàêîãî íåâíèìàíèÿ Ïèâçà, ñòàðàòåëüíî íàïÿëèâàâøåãî ìîþ ëþáèìóþ ìàéêó íà ñòàòóþ Ôåè Ìîðãàíû, ÿ ðåøèòåëüíî îòïðàâèëñÿ íà ïîèñêè èñòèíû. Ïîèñêè íå çàòÿíóëèñü - âûëåòåâ èç-çà î÷åðåäíîãî ïîâîðîòà, ÿ åäâà íå ñáèë ñ íîã Ñíåéïà ñ äâóìÿ ïóõëûìè ïàïêàìè â ðóêàõ.

- Ñíåéï, íàì íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü!

- Áëýê, åñëè òû áóäåøü òàê âûñêàêèâàòü ó ìåíÿ ïåðåä íîñîì, ÿ ïîñåäåþ ðàíüøå âðåìåíè!!!

- Ñíåéï, ýòî ñåðüåçíî!

- Ìåðëèí, Áëýê, ÿ çàíÿò!!!

- Ñåâåðóñ, ýòî _î÷åíü_ ñåðüåçíî…

Ïðîôåññîð ñî âçäîõîì çàêàòèë ãëàçà:

- Íåò, Áëýê, òû ìåíÿ òî÷íî äîâåäåøü äî ñåäèíû. _Òåáå íàäî __î÷åíü ñåðüåçíî ïîãîâîðèòü!_

ß ìûñëåííî ñîñ÷èòàë äî äåñÿòè è ñîáðàëñÿ ñ äóõîì:

- Ìåæäó âàìè ñ Ëþïèíîì ÷òî-òî åñòü?

Îòâåòîì ìíå áûë òàêîé âçãëÿä, ÷òî çàõîòåëîñü íåìåäëåííî ïðîñî÷èòüñÿ â ùåëêó ïîä ïëèíòóñîì. Èëè ïðîâàëèòüñÿ. Èëè íåìåäëåííî äåçàïïàðèðîâàòü â êàêîå-íèáóäü áîëåå áåçîïàñíîå ìåñòî – â ïûòî÷íóþ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà, íàïðèìåð. Ãîëîñ ïðîôåññîðà çåëüåâàðåíèÿ ñòàë óãðîæàþùå áàðõàòíûì:

- Áëýê. Òåáå çàõîòåëîñü äîáàâèòü â ñâîé ïîñëóæíîé ñïèñîê êðîìå Àçêàáàíà åùå è ïñèõèàòðè÷åñêîå îòäåëåíèå áîëüíèöû Ñâ.Ìóíãî? Ó ìåíÿ ïîëíî çàáîò è áåç òâîåãî ïîìåøàòåëüñòâà íà ñåêñóàëüíîé ïî÷âå. Â ïðàâîé ðóêå ó ìåíÿ îò÷åò äëÿ ìèíèñòåðñòâà ðàáîòå, ïðîäåëàííîé â Îðäåíå. Â ëåâîé – äëÿ Ñàì-Çíàåøü-Êîãî, î ðàáîòå, ïðîäåëàííîé â Õîãâàðòñå. Âñå ýòî íàäî äâàæäû ïðîäóáëèðîâàòü è îòïðàâèòü ïî íóæíûì àäðåñàì. À òåïåðü ïðåäñòàâü ñåáå íà ìèíóòêó, ÷òî ÿ èõ ïåðåïóòàë? Òàê ÷òî, ïîæàëóéñòà, íå îòâëåêàé ìåíÿ ñâîèìè èäèîòñêèìè âîïðîñàìè! È, áóäü òàê äîáð, óéäè ñ äîðîãè!

Îäàðèâ ìåíÿ íà ïðîùàíèå âîëíîé ôèðìåííîãî ñíåéïîâñêîãî ïðåçðåíèÿ, îí çàâåðíóë çà óãîë. Íî ìåíÿ îñòàíàâëèâàòü ìåíÿ áûëî óæå ïîçäíî. Îñîáåííî äóðàöêèìè ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíûìè îòãîâîðêàìè. ß òâåðäî ðåøèë äîêîïàòüñÿ äî ïðàâäû, ÷òî áû òàì Ñíåéï ñ Ëþïèíîì íå ãîâîðèëè.

~ ~ ~

È âîò âå÷åðîì ïîñëå óæèíà, âìåñòî òîãî ÷òîáû îòïðàâèòüñÿ â êîìíàòó ÷èòàòü î÷åðåäíîé çàíóäíûé èñòîðè÷åñêèé ðîìàí, ÿ îòïðàâèëñÿ ïðîÿñíÿòü ñèòóàöèþ. Òî åñòü áàíàëüíî øïèîíèòü çà Ðåìîì. Õîòÿ íåò, íåëüçÿ «áàíàëüíî» ñëåäèòü â òåìíûõ êîðèäîðàõ çà íàñòîðîæåííûì îáîðîòíåì. Âñå ñîìíåíèÿ ñìåíèëèñü çäîðîâûì àçàðòîì îõîòíèêà. ß êàê òåíü êðàëñÿ ïðèìåðíî â äåñÿòè øàãàõ ïîçàäè Ëþïèíà.  Ïðèøëîñü âîñêðåñèòü âñå ìàðîäåðñêèå íàâûêè, è ïàðó ðàç, êîãäà Ðåì îñòàíàâëèâàëñÿ, ïðèñëóøèâàëñÿ, îãëÿäûâàëñÿ è âòÿãèâàë íîñîì âîçäóõ, ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ïåðâîêëàññíèêîì, êîòîðîãî âîò-âîò çàñòóêàåò â êîðèäîðå ñóðîâûé Ôèë÷. Âîò êîãäà ÿ ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó ïîæàëåë, ÷òî ïëàù-íåâèäèìêó òåïåðü ó Ãàððè. Îäíàêî âñå îáîøëîñü –  áëàãî, ïðîñòîå ïðàâèëî íå ïîäõîäèòü ê Ðåìó ñ ïîäâåòðåííîé ñòîðîíû, åñëè íå õî÷åøü áûòü çàìå÷åííûì, ÿ óñâîèë åùå â ñàìîì íà÷àëå íàøåé äðóæáû. 

Ìû íåìíîãî ïîïåòëÿëè ïî êîðèäîðàì è, íàêîíåö, îêàçàëèñü â ïîäçåìåëüå Ñëèçåðèíñêîé áàøíè. Åùå íåñêîëüêî êðóãîâ, è ÿ ñ ëåãêîé äðîæüþ è ñåðäöåì, çàìèðàþùèì îò ïðåäâêóøåíèÿ ðàçâÿçêè, ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ðåì îñòàíîâèëñÿ íàïðîòèâ äâåðè â ëè÷íûå àïàðòàìåíòû Ñíåéïà. Ðåì íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïîñòîÿë ïåðåä äâåðüþ. Ïîòîì åùå ðàç ïîñìîòðåë ïî ñòîðîíàì, çàñòàâèâ ìåíÿ áóêâàëüíî ðàñïëàñòàòüñÿ ïî ñòåíå, è îñòîðîæíî ïîñòó÷àë. Äâåðü òóò æå ðàñïàõíóëàñü – ïîõîæå, Ëþïèíà äàâíî æäàëè. ß óñëûøàë òîëüêî ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà:

- Íó íàêîíåö-òî!

Ïðèìåðíî äâàäöàòü ìèíóò èç êîìíàòû íå äîíîñèëîñü íèêàêèõ çâóêîâ – òîëüêî ëåãêîå øóðøàíèå. Íàêîíåö, ÿ ðåøèëñÿ è ãðîìêî ïîñòó÷àë. Äâåðü ñíîâà ñêðèïíóëà, è íà ïîðîãå ïîÿâèëñÿ âñòðåâîæåííûé Ëþïèí.

~ ~ ~

Íàâåðíîå, ÿ çäîðîâî íàïîìèíàë ãðå÷åñêóþ áîãèíþ-ìñòèòåëüíèöó, èñïîëíåííóþ ïðàâåäíîãî ãíåâà. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, Ðåì ïîáåëåë êàê ïîëîòíî, êîãäà, øàãíóâ çà ïîðîã, ñòîëêíóëñÿ ñî ìíîé íîñ ê íîñó. 

- Ñèðèóñ?! ×òî òû òóò äåëàåøü?! 

- Ðåì, òû íè÷åãî íå õî÷åøü îáúÿñíèòü?

- Ìåðëèí, Ñèðèóñ, òû î ÷åì?! – â ãîëîñå îáîðîòíÿ çàçâó÷àëè ïàíè÷åñêèå íîòêè. ß òîëüêî ôûðêíóë.

- Òû è ñàì ïðåêðàñíî çíàåøü, î ÷åì… Íî åñëè íå äîãàäûâàåøüñÿ – ìîãó îáúÿñíèòü. ß î òîì, ÷òî ñ íåêîòîðûõ ïîð ó âàñ ñî Ñíåéïîì çàâåëàñü ïðèâû÷êà ïðÿòàòüñÿ â ñàäó, â áèáëèîòåêå, ãîâîðèòü áåç ñâèäåòåëåé…  - ÿ âûäåðæàë ìàëåíüêóþ ïàóçó è íå áåç óäîâîëüñòâèÿ íàáëþäàë çà ýôôåêòîì ñêàçàííîãî. Ýôôåêò áûë âîñõèòèòåëüíûì – Ëþïèí áåëåë âñå ñèëüíåå è ñèëüíåå. – Ðåì, ïîéìè, ìíå óæå íå òðèíàäöàòü ëåò. ß äîâîëüíî ìíîãî çíàþ î æèçíè, è ãîòîâ ïîíÿòü è ïðîñòèòü ìíîãèå âåùè… Òâîé âûáîð - ýòî òâîé âûáîð…

- Ñèðèóñ, òû íåïðàâèëüíî âñå ïîíÿë! – çàáîðìîòàë Ðåì ñ óæàñîì â ãëàçàõ.

- Òîëüêî íå íàäî ïûòàòüñÿ ñêðûâàòü ÷òî-òî _ñåé÷àñ! ß ìíîãîå ïîíèìàþ, íî òîëüêî íå ïðåäàòåëüñòâî è íåóìåëîå âðàíüå! Ìíå íóæåí òîëüêî òâîé îòâåò – ìåæäó âàìè ñî Ñíåéïîì ÷òî-òî åñòü? _

Ðåì ïîïÿòèëñÿ, èíñòèíêòèâíî ïðèêðûâàÿ ñîáîé äâåðü. 

- Ñèðèóñ, òåáå íå íàäî áûëî ñþäà ïðèõîäèòü! Î÷åíü òåáÿ ïðîøó – îòïðàâëÿéñÿ ê ñåáå… ß âñå îáÿçàòåëüíî îáúÿñíþ, òîëüêî ïîçæå!  Ñèðèóñ, _ïîæàëóéñòà_!

- Íó óæ íåò, Ðåì! Íèêàêèõ ïîçæå…

- Ñèðèóñ, òû ñîâåðøàåøü áîëüøóþ îøèáêó!

- …åñëè òû íå õî÷åøü ìíå ãîâîðèòü – ÿ çàéäó, è âûÿñíþ âñå ñàì! È íå ïûòàéñÿ ìåíÿ îñòàíîâèòü! – ÿ ðåøèòåëüíî îòîäâèíóë áåçóñïåøíî ïûòàþùåãîñÿ âîçðàçèòü Ëþïèíà â ñòîðîíó.

- Àëëîîìîðà!

~ ~ ~

Äâåðü ïîñëóøíî îòâîðèëàñü. Îáûêíîâåííàÿ, äîâîëüíî ïðîñòîðíàÿ êîìíàòà, îáñòàâëåííàÿ ñî âêóñîì. Îäíîâðåìåííî è êàáèíåò, è ñïàëüíÿ. Õîðîøèé êîâåð íà ïîëó. Äîðîãîé, ñêîðåå âñåãî äóáîâûé ïèñüìåííûé ñòîë. Ñòàðèííûé êíèæíûé øêàô. Ïîãàøåííûé ïî ëåòíåìó âðåìåíè êàìèí ñ ïàðîé êðåñåë. _Çàïðàâëåííàÿ êðîâàòü. Â êîìíàòå, íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä, âîîáùå íèêîãî íå áûëî. È òóò ìîé âçãëÿä çàöåïèëñÿ çà òåìíîå ïÿòíî íà êîâðå._

ß ïðèñìîòðåëñÿ ïîâíèìàòåëüíåå è òèõî îñåë íà ïîðîã. 

Äàìáëüäîð ïðèêðûâàë â Õîãâàðòñå íå îäíîãî îáîðîòíÿ. Íà ïîëó, ïðÿìî íà ñáðîøåííîé ðîáå Ñíåéïà ñèäåëà êðóïíàÿ ÷åðíàÿ ìîðñêàÿ ñâèíêà.


End file.
